


The Meaning of Happiness

by TangyPeach



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangyPeach/pseuds/TangyPeach
Summary: Gadaffi decides to pay Nasser a visit at the Capital.
Relationships: Muammar al-Gaddafi/Gamal Abdel Nasser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Meaning of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetBlackGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackGoldfish/gifts).



> A one-off excerpt I wrote a year ago BUT I never posted it publicly until now. Hesitated at first, (since I wasn't apart of any fandom) but I found a likeminded friend.  
> Will I write more on Nassaffi? Time will tell....

Cairo, Egypt

ㅤ 

  
Gamal Abdel Nasser stood upon the balcony looking out at the dark sky-- seemingly alone in his Egyptian palace. Gamal mulled for a good minute, admiring the view as he awaited further discretion. The feeling of loneliness was completely foreign to him-- and yet he felt it at that moment. He was a people's person, sure, but not even being an extrovert could satiate his urge. He still stayed on his balcony despite being warped in loneliness-- hands crossed over the marbled gates as he peered out-- his pronounced chin feeling the gust of wind as he gritted his teeth. He thought about the crises, the stark question of whether or not Arabic countries would be unified within his years of living-- and he clenched his fist.

ㅤ

"Nasser," Spoke a lone voice from behind him, breaking him from his trance. A voice he could remember too well. Gamal turned, a pearly white, ear-to-ear grin as he turned and saw-- his disciple.  
  
"There's more to life than what is not there." Muamar Al Gadafi chuckled, walking closer to his hero-- his mentor-- the man he absolutely idiolized.  
"Are you a mind reader, my boy?" Gamal quirked, beckoning him over. "You've kept me waiting," The Egyptian said, but not a sign of annoyance hinted in his voice.  
"I just know." Muamar's mouth twitched into a smile, now standing a few inches before from him.  
"Come, stay with me." Nasser commanded. And Gadaffi knew not to refuse. 

ㅤ 

Both looked out into the landscape-- and perhaps the night sky was nice, but the view overlooking the city was even nicer.  
"I wanted to share this night with you, Muamar." Gamal bespoke, turning to him once again. Although Muamer didn't fully turn to him as he faced the overlook, his eyes met his-- and although he kept a strong, confident facade-- he felt gut-wrenching anxiety; still awestruck by his hero despite their candidness.  
"Why are you so hesitant, Muamar.." Gamal said, now gently placing a hand on the Libyan's broad shoulder-- sensing his mood. 

ㅤ ㅤ 

"Aren't you happy that you're with me?" Nassar asked. 

ㅤ

That question hit Muamar like a brick, and although he pondered the double meaning of that question, he was still quite hesitant to answer: "The happiest I've ever been, boss."  


Nasser's hand didn't leave Gaddafi's shoulder, and the Libyan felt comforted by his persistence: "You're so mysterious, you know that, right?" The Egyptian commented, and that hand now cupped Gadaffi's strong jaw-- like a doting parent.  
"Well, I.." Muamar stammered as he raised his hand, as if he forgetting how to speak as Nasser now caved in close to his face, the Egyptian tightly catching the younger man's hand, stroking it.  
"You love me." Nassar finished, kissing Muamar's lips.  


ㅤ ㅤ

The entire Arab world paused all for that brief moment.


End file.
